Baa Baa Bad Sheep
by Amber1983
Summary: When bad girl Bella Swan is sent to her Aunt & Uncle's farm for the summer she meets a gorgeous sheep shearer who may just rid her of her errant ways for good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor these nursery rhymes belong to me.**

**This unusual take on _Baa Baa Black Sheep_ was originally written as part of a collab of naughty nursery rhymes called _Not Your Mother's Goose_ that began life on _bornonhalloween_'s FB group. I've now decided to make it into a trilogy. **

**Thank you to my Grammar Angel, Trip, for beta'ing.**

**_Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool? _**

**_Yes Sir, yes Sir, three bags full_**

**_One for the Master and one for the dame,_**

**_And one for the little boy who lives down the lane..._**

******BPOV**

My father sent me to the countryside to try to keep me out of trouble. How was he to know what I would find there?

After three school suspensions, two DUIs and a caution for possession of cannabis, Charlie decided the City was a bad influence and that spending a summer in the country, tending to farm animals and being imprisoned by his hideous older sister, would be enough to rid me of my errant ways.

The Cullen Family Sheep Farm is certainly different. And dull. And smelly as fuck. Sheep are dumb and getting to know them better hasn't changed my opinion on that. I spend my days helping Uncle Carlisle chase the brainless bastards around his field, sweating and cursing, and my nights bored out of my skull listening to punk and reading fanfiction on my beloved iPhone. My _only_ link to civilisation.

You would think I'd be utterly miserable. To all intents and purposes my father's punishment is truly hideous. But he didn't factor in one thing - Edward Masen.

Boys at home hold little to capture my attention. The last guy I fooled around with - Mike Newton - smelled like car air freshener and had to be shown where my clit is more times than I care to remember.

Edward is different.

He is a college sophomore who Carlisle hired as a farmhand for the summer and I never imagined sheep shearing could be sexy until I saw the way Edward does it. The control he wields over the would-be sweaters is extraordinary. He straddles their flanks and grips their necks in his strong forearms in a way that makes me tremble. I want him to hold me that way.

He doesn't say much, unless he is taunting or criticising me. Occasionally I catch him staring at me across the pen, the dark expression on his face unreadable. When I look back he holds my gaze without flinching, sometimes scowling and sometimes smirking in a way that sends a tingle between my legs. He wears work jeans and heavy boots, a wife beater and sometimes a Stetson (but I'm fairly certain he's being ironic). He is tan and dirty and when he gets close I can smell his skin.

Since I noticed him staring at me I've worn skimpier and skimpier clothes every day. Even hotter than usual today I don jean shorts, cowboy boots and the tiniest t-shirt I can find. I leave my bra off. SheepStraddler isn't going to know what's hit him.

"Something different today, Bella." Carlisle tells me, shepherding me away from my usual activity of shovelling shit and whining.

"Goody," I mutter.

He leads me to the barn and I turn my nose up at the hundred or so dumbass sheep that mill around inside, bleating pointlessly.

"Wait here for Edward," Carlisle says, already turning to leave. "He'll tell you what to do."

Oh I do hope so.

A deep, velvety voice startles me.

"Hey, Black Sheep."

Oh did I forget to mention my nickname? Presumably Edward thinks this is very clever based on our place of employment and my status within the family. Oh and because it shares the initials of my actual name. Stunning good looks _and_ sparkling wit may be too much to ask for; I guess God really doesn't give with both hands.

Of course if he were any other guy I'd say all this to his face, but I don't because he's Edward, and he's different. He looks like he may take me over his knee if I talk out of turn.

Rendered apparently speechless by Fuckable Farmboy I use the other weapons in my arsenal, smiling and pushing my tits out. His eyes darken and rake over my body slowly and unashamedly.

"So what's happening?" he smirks.

"Carlisle says I'm working with you today."

He raises a gorgeous but sceptical eyebrow. "_You're_ shearing sheep?"

I shrug, feeling hotter than before. "That's what he said."

He stares at me for a beat longer and the air seems to hum with electricity. Or it could just be the incessant baaing.

"Watch first," he commands.

_Yes, Sir._

We step inside and he grabs hold of the nearest sheep, hooking his leg over to hold it in place and grabbing his clippers from where they hang off his belt from something similar to a gun holster. He turns them on and swiftly strips the wool. I watch him, as always, in rapt fascination and try not to drool on the wool.

"Your turn."

"Huh?" I push my tongue back in my mouth.

"Come on," he almost growls, the sheep still clamped beneath his thighs as he gestures for me to straddle in front of him. Close to his body. Pressed tight against him. Fuck. Me.

I eagerly throw my leg over and nestle my body back against his. His chest is just as hard and hot as I imagined, I think I can feel every muscle through our thin shirts. I unsubtly push my ass back against him, closer than necessary, and I don't miss the almost inaudible gasp his elicits in my ear.

I turn to look at him over my shoulder. "Ready." I breathe, afraid to speak any louder. I watch him swallow and resist the urge to lean forward and lick his jaw.

He clears his throat. "Right, take this." He hands me the shears and they feel heavier than expected. The sheep wiggles but Edward tightens his hold on the scruff of its neck.

"Hold her here, like this." He takes my spare hand and places it along where his is, showing me how to get the best grip on the animal. I try to concentrate but it's almost impossible.

"Switch them on." I do and then he takes my other wrist and hand in his, more gently. The feel of his skin, his arm resting along mine, makes my breath catch. He is leaning so close behind me if I turned my face my lips would be on his.

He guides my arm gently, showing me the path to take, and it's surprisingly satisfying to watch the thick fleece fall away. When he moves his arm and lets me hold and shear the sheep alone I feel the loss of the touch of his bare skin.

Feeling bold, I push my ass back against him a little, eager to discover if I affect him as he affects me but I feel a little crushed when his hips retreat.

"I'm going to let go now. Have you got her?"

I have no idea and my brain is mush but I nod anyway. The moment Edward moves his legs away the sheep sees her chance and bucks, pulling out from under my feeble grasp and leaving me knocked to the ground.

"Damn!" Edward breaks my fall and pulls me back to my feet. Being close to him again feels good, and covers up my humiliation at not being able to control a pathetic sheep. I slowly turn in his arms to face him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I whisper. He hasn't let me go and I don't want him to. He stares at me for a moment, conflict in his eyes, before suddenly gripping my ass with one hand and the back of my neck with the other, pulling me sharply towards him. When his lips meet mine, my mouth is partly open, my tongue meeting his with enthusiasm. He tastes exactly as he smells.

I groan and lock my arms around his neck, pinning his head closer, deepening the kiss until with are both fighting and feverish and gasping for breath. He pulls away, his mouth and his body, just as suddenly as he took me, leaving me bereft and stumbling.

I watch him breathlessly shake his head and scowl, before storming off to the corner of the barn.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I walk over, intent on giving him hell for once, but as usual his dark, controlling eyes prevent me. We stare at each other, silent, before he finally speaks.

"You're just a kid."

"I'm eighteen," I tell him indignantly.

He says nothing again, leaving me frustrated and horny as fuck. He can't just give me that panty-dampening kiss and then walk away. Can he?

Sliding his eyes over my body again he walks forward as I walk backwards until my back hits the wall. He rests his arm above my head, leaning his face down towards my throat but not touching me. My heart thumps loud enough to be heard even over the racket the sheep are making.

"Do you _enjoy_ taunting me, Black Sheep?" He murmurs. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it has been for me? Every fucking day you strut around in your shrinking shorts, getting close to me at every opportunity and eye-fucking me when Carlisle isn't looking."

Too stunned to say a word I stay silent, this is the most I've ever heard him speak in one go and he's talking about my ass!

"Do you have any idea how many nights I have touched myself, thinking of you, thinking of _this_?"

A small whimper escapes at the thought of Edward, in bed with his hard cock in his hand and thoughts of touching me in his head. I want him to touch me right now so badly.

He pulls back slightly and looks at me.

"But you like that, don't you? That's what you want? To drive me to the point of insanity."

He drops his eyes to my mouth and back again.

"But you're different with me. You're a naughty girl, that's why you're here. You got into some shit and Daddy sent you away. I've heard how you talk to Esme and Carlisle; I've heard how you abuse the other workers. You're feisty and snarky and sharp. But never to me, not once. To me you are just this submissive little Black Sheep...waiting to be shepherded."

He traces a single finger down the column of my throat to where my breast is bursting out of the tight material.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Am I? He makes me nervous but I can't say I'm afraid. I'm alone with him right now and all I want are his hands on my body and his tongue in my mouth.

"No," I whisper.

"But you know what I'm like? You know how it would..._be_ between us?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asks quickly, his tone indicating that this is some kind of test.

My mind is blank. Yes, Edward? Yes, Fuckable Farmboy?

Ah.

"Yes..._Sir_."

His eyes come alive, blazing with lust. He puts his hand on my waist, moves his body closer.

"Then you'll do _exactly_ what I say."

It's at least 90 degrees but still I shiver.

He glances down at my tits, licks his lips.

"Your nipples are hard."

"Yes Sir."

"For me? You want me?"

Is he stupid?

"Always, Sir."

"Good."

His mouth is back on mine before I can catch another breath, his tongue dominating mine, his hard body pressed up tightly against me so I can feel the stone wall rough on my back and his diamond hard erection on my stomach.

He groans against my mouth and roughly grabs my thigh, hooking my leg around his hip, before lifting me completely. I wrap both legs around his waist and he presses me against the wall even tighter than before. Now I can really feel him, hard and throbbing through his jeans, pressed against my own crotch.

He moves his mouth down my throat. He lifts one breast out and covers my nipple with his mouth, causing me to cry out.

He curses and mutters and thrusts harder against me.

"Is your pussy wet, little sheep?"

Is he _serious_? I think it's leaking through my shorts.

"Yes Sir," I choke.

"Show me." He demands, hastily dropping my legs to the ground.

"Turn around. Put your hands on the wall."

I do as he asks.

He reaches his hands around me and deftly unfastens the button and zip on my shorts. He slowly slips his hand inside and I can't hold in the slutty moan that escapes when his warm finger meets my clit. Jesus, it really isn't going to take much, his words and demeanour have already got me halfway to an orgasm.

His hand moves lower until two fingers find my slippery folds and slide inside.

"_Fuck_. So wet. You've wanted me all this time, haven't you? I've wanted you and you've wanted me."

I'm almost rendered incoherent by his two thrusting fingers and his thumb pressing down on me, his whole hand held so tightly against me by the material of my shorts. But I remember my voice.

"Yes Sir."

He presses his hips against my ass, grinding his erection into me.

"Have you thought about me and touched yourself?" He asks, moving his fingers quicker and harder.

"God! _Yes_! Yes, Sir!"

"I need to be in you." His voice nothing more than a needy groan.

Before I can think he has grabbed my shorts and pulled them roughly down to my ankles, exposing me completely.

I let out a gasp of surprise, followed by an eager moan when I hear him undoing his own buckle. I risk looking over my shoulder, desperate to see the moment he unveils his cock.

"Eyes forward, Black Sheep." He commands and I quickly follow orders.

The thought of Carlisle discovering us flashes through my head but I disregard it. There is nothing I can do now, Edward is clearly running this show. Plus all I can really think about is how he is going to feel inside me.

Suddenly his hips are flush with my ass and I can feel him between my legs. Lips at my ear he says, "Hold on tight." before filling me, eliciting a loud groan from both of us.

"So _good_, little sheep," he mutters, slowly pulling back his hips to push forward again sharply "Wet and tight and everything I knew you would be."

I cry out, already so close to coming. The other guys I've been with can't even compare to the man inside me now.

Slow thrusts become faster and my hands grasp at the stone wall, seeking better purchase. I lean forward, bow my head, and he follows suit filling me harder and faster.

"Please, _please Sir_." My voice is breaking and begging.

"Don't you dare come until I say, sheep."

But I can't stop I can't stop, so close.

"Please, Master!"

I'm unsure where that word came from but it feels good, it feels right. Edward must like it too because a strangled, animal-like sound emits from his throat and he thrusts more erratically, his hand back on my pussy, rubbing my clit roughly.

"Now," he croaks. "_Come now_."

"_Yes Sir..._" It starts as a pulse between my legs, an intense clench of muscles that spreads across my body in jolts of pleasure until my knees buckle beneath me and he grips me tightly around the waist to pound into me, shouting his own release in a broken gasp.

As my orgasm begins to subside I feel the final shoot of his fluid. Eventually, we both slump forward, supported by the wall, and still I'm twitching. I don't know what he's done to me but I'm a wreck. There is silence, except our ragged breathing and the constant bleating.

"Are you okay?" he whispers and it's the gentlest I've ever heard his voice, satisfied and spent. For some reason these words and this tone make my heart race more than anything else.

"Yes." No "Sir" this time.

I find my legs and slowly turn around to stand up straight. He stays close, the hard tension no longer in his face.

"So...what now?" I ask him.

He smiles, rather than smirks, before bending his head to place a gentle kiss on my neck.

"_Now_ I find a way to have you every day. Here. In the field. In your bed. Everywhere, Bella."

My breath catches. It's the first time he has ever called me by my name.

But I like to fuck with him, almost as much as I like _fucking_ him, so I say:

"No, I mean what happens _right now_?" I gesture to the surrounding animals, which appear to be whipped into quite a frenzy. "What happens to the wool when we're done?"

Edward stares at me before bursting into a deep, genuine laugh that makes my chest constrict.

"Well," he replies, grinning. "We need enough wool to fill those three huge sacks over there. Then I take one and another goes to your aunt."

"And the third?" I ask. I have no idea why I can't keep the grin off my face but it feels permanent.

"Oh you need to deliver that to little Jake," he says, gesturing outside. "He's the boy at the next farm. You go left out the gate, down the track about 500 yards and then turn right. He lives just down that lane..."

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Two follow-ups (working titles_ Little Blow Peep_ and _Mary Had a Little Plan_) are coming soon. Would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading.**

**A xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Blow Peep

**Little Blow Peep**

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor these nursery rhymes belong to me, and, frankly, I feel I have to apologise for what my dirty mind has done to them...**

**A second chapter of "Sheepstraddler" as promised. Thanks as always to Trip, Lady V and H for fixing my words and removing my Britishisms. And to the Queen of Masterward, bornonhalloween, and her Patchers, for starting this crazy trip in the first place.**

_**Little Bo-Peep has lost her sheep**_

_**And can't tell where to find them**_

_**Leave them alone, and they'll come home**_

_**Wagging their tails behind them**_

I can feel sweat gathering in my cleavage and between my bare thighs as I run across yet another of Uncle Carlisle's fields. My eyes dash from left to right, desperately searching for a flash of pale coloured wool. My heart races and adrenaline begins to pulse through my veins, my chest clenching in anxiety. If I don't capture this dumb-as-fuck animal and get her back to the pen, Carlisle will punish me for sure.

But then a sly smile slips onto my flushed face, because if I don't capture this dumb-as-fuck animal, _Master_ will really, _really_ punish me...

The second half of the summer has definitely proved to be more interesting than the first. Charlie's so-called punishment of sending me to Hicksville has in fact not been very punishing at all, at least not the bad kind.

The last four weeks have been an education I never thought I would receive, or ever desire. It's always been me who controls the men, me who calls the shots, and subsequently the only _boys_ I've ever allowed near my pussy have turned out to be nothing more than _pussies_ themselves. Weak, stuttering and, worst of all, _boring_.

But there is absolutely _nothing_ boring about Edward Masen. The Master of everything– my work, my attitude...my orgasms. Never has a man affected me like he does. Never has a man made my panties damp and my breath quicken with just a look. Never has a man been able to make me come so easily or made me hold off for so long. Never has a man taught me so much – about sex and about myself.

And if this fucking sheep doesn't make an appearance in the next 30 seconds I'm going to feel his disappointment.

"Black Sheep."

Too late.

The sound of his deep, serious voice makes me jump and causes an instant reaction in my underwear.

I spin around to take in the sight of Master's muscular thighs straddling Bolt, Carlisle's favourite stallion, wearing his usual wife-beater, jeans and boots combo. His arms and face are even more tanned than when we first met a month ago and his green eyes pierce from beneath the rim of his Stetson.

I'm struck dumb for a moment, watching as he expertly dismounts and ties the reigns to the fence. It allows me the opportunity to eye his tight ass enclosed within the rough denim.

The smirk on his lips when he turns to look at me leaves me in no doubt that he knows I've been watching him.

He strides towards me and his smirk disappears. He stops, close but not touching, and lets his eyes slowly follow the line of my body. His gaze feels like a caress as he surveys my flushed cheeks and parted lips, the thin material of my cream tank top clinging to my damp chest, nipples hardening visibly beneath it, and my slightly shaky legs stretching from beneath my tiny shorts. My pussy is already clenching in anticipation of his words and touch.

He snaps his eyes back to my face and I draw in a sharp breath. He looks around us, needlessly. He already knows I have failed.

"Where is my sheep?"

I swallow hard.

"Still missing, Sir."

His eyes are dark but I'm not afraid. This is a game we have played many times.

"I hope you've checked both fields thoroughly?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." I hang my head and he grasps my chin firmly but with an underlying gentleness I have become familiar with. He tilts my face to look at him and searches my expression.

"_Are_ you sorry, Sheep? Or did you orchestrate this whole thing on purpose, because you knew it would aggravate me?"

I shake my head within his grasp.

"No, Sir, I promise. I would never...provoke you."

He must notice the tiny twinkle in my eye and I catch one side of his mouth lift for just a second before he sets it back into a firm, stern line. He keeps hold of me, this time reaching his large hand around the back of my head. He leans down and nips his teeth along my collarbone. His voice is gritty and harsh in my ear, but equally laden with lust.

"Oh I think we both know that's not true, my naughty little girl."

He pulls back so fast I stumble, longing to feel his mouth on my skin again. He grabs my wrist and marches us to the fence on the edge of the field. He leans casually against it and plants me in front of him. The desire to touch him, to reach forward and run my hands over his chest and stomach, to place my mouth on his scruff-covered jaw, is strong but I hold still. Master runs this show; I am nothing but his puppet.

"That sheep _must_ be found. Afterwards," he pauses to smirk at me.

I shiver. _Afterwards_.

"You will search every inch of this farm for that goddamn animal and bring her back."

He leans close, wrapping his finger round a section of my hair that has become loose. His mouth is less than an inch from mine.

"But before then you need to take care of something for me. This situation has made me very anxious, and I need you to help me...relax. I need you to satisfy me. Can you do that, Black Sheep?"

He casts his eyes down to where I can already see the clear outline of his erection through his thick pants.

"Absolutely, Master," I smile, already salivating at the thought of his perfect cock filling my naughty, dirty mouth.

He lets me go again.

"On your knees then."

I sink willingly, obediently awaiting further instructions as I know is his preference. I tilt my chin up to watch him.

"Take out my cock, I don't have all day."

My fingers shake a little in anticipation as I undo his fly, pulling down his jeans and boxers. His cock springs free into my firm grip and I look up just in time to catch Master's sharp inward breath and brief closing of his eyes.

He quickly opens them again and fixes his needful, dark gaze on mine.

"Suck me, Sheep. Show me what you are fucking good at, to make up for today's shortcomings."

The sheer relief I feel at just being given permission to touch him is overwhelming. Relishing every second, I lean forward and pull the head of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. Master groans and I cast my eyes upwards to watch his face.

I sink lower onto him, lapping at his hard flesh and pulling him deeper into my throat. I begin slow, deep sucks and revel in the growing need in his voice.

"Harder," he demands. "I know you can do better, girl."

I move my hands to his ass, digging my nails into the flesh of his muscular cheeks until he growls. I begin pulling him deeper into my mouth at the same tempo as my sucking.

"I know what you want," he says, breathless now. "You want me to fuck your face, don't you?"

I nod and groan a little, and he begins moving his hips back and forth, more and more sharply. I force myself to relax my throat to take him deeper, fighting my gag reflex the way he has taught me. My mouth is so full with his fucking but I want it to be my pussy that's feeling his relentless thrusts instead.

He growls and groans loudly. "That's it, my sweet little sheep. So...fucking...good. You might be the worst farmhand in the country but you suck my hard cock like a pro."

I whimper around his flesh, his words going straight to my tingling clit. I rub my thighs together, hoping he's too far gone to notice.

"That's it. Ah...just a little more. I'm gonna come so hard, and you're going to take every drop. Aren't you, Black Sheep?"

"Mmmmm!" I moan, not breaking my rhythm.

A low sound breaks from deep in Master's chest and suddenly his salty liquid is filling my throat. I swallow quickly and greedily, licking his dick clean before popping him from my mouth.

I stay on my knees and look up at him, gasping in air. I watch him get back his control before his eyes slide to mine. His satisfied face breaks into a teasing smile. He gestures for me to stand and my knees are shaky.

He swipes his thumb over the corner of my mouth before thrusting it into my mouth.

"You missed a bit," he murmurs as I suck down the last drop of his seed.

He stares at me, moving his hand down my chest, teasing his fingers over my nipple until I shudder a little. He trails his hand across my stomach and down to my shorts.

"Please," I whisper, unable to resist leaning into his touch.

"Are you turned on?"

"_Yes_."

"Sucking my cock makes you wet?" He rubs his hand between my legs, over my clothes.

"Always, Sir."

He pulls his hand away abruptly but grips my hips to stop me from swaying.

"Tough. You have work to do."

My heart sinks but my pussy leaks.

He brings his mouth close and kisses me roughly, pushing his tongue inside possessively. The kiss is hard and so fast I barely have time to respond before he pulls away.

"Find me that missing sheep, Bo Peep, and I'll consider taking care of you later."

He winks and climbs back on his horse before I can reply. I can't keep the grin off my face as I watch him ride away, in spite of my frustration. Yep, _never_ boring.

* * *

Four hours, and one dutifully returned and properly chastised sheep later, I'm finally easing my tired muscles in the bathtub and reliving every moment of my open-air "punishment". Why do I enjoy such things with Edward? Why does his power affect me so much? Is it just that I finally needed someone to stand up to me?

I shiver as I remember his voice, his expression, his hips thrusting his hard dick into the back of my mouth. Before Edward, blowjobs were just a necessary evil, but giving Master head excites me almost as much as his touch.

_Almost_. I'm still longing for his hands on me, for the heart-stopping, leg-trembling satisfaction that only he can truly bring me. The need to slide my own fingers between my legs, as I lie here fantasising, is almost desperate but I'm convinced he'd be able to tell if I took myself in hand. He has always known before when I've slipped, and I don't wish to be punished tonight. I wish to have all of him, as soon as possible.

"BELLA!" Aunt Esme squawks up the stairs, shattering my peace and interrupting my wandering thoughts. "Get down here now, you lazy girl! Or were you planning to wallow in that tub all night?"

I roll my eyes and pull myself reluctantly out of the water. My father's sister is probably the most miserable, bad-tempered old broad I've ever encountered. Carlisle is a reasonable man, but why he married her I'll never know.

As Edward will be eating with us, I dress in a short denim skirt I know he loves (he showed me how much by bending me over against the stables just last week) and I leave one too many buttons undone on my blue cotton shirt.

"Well there you are!" Esme scowls, bending over a pot of stew. "Fetch Edward a drink."

_With pleasure, dear Aunt._

I lock eyes with my favourite farm boy as he smirks at me across the kitchen table. With Esme's back turned he freely gives my outfit the once over. He raises an eyebrow and purses his lips while I grin and bend over in an exaggerated manner to pour lemonade into his waiting glass. He doesn't hide his ogle of my cleavage.

How Aunt Esme doesn't know about us is beyond me. She must be dumber even than those fucking sheep.

"Is one more for dinner okay?" Carlisle calls as he enters the house with Jake in tow.

"Of course, dear," Esme smiles sweetly at her husband, but I don't miss the scowl she makes when she turns back to the counter. "And hello there, Jacob."

Jacob Black is the son of Billy, our nearest neighbour. He's a year younger than me and exactly like the boys I knew back home. Sweet, well-mannered, wholesome. And boring as fuck.

"Hi Bella," he grins eagerly at me. "Can I help?" He practically bounds around like a puppy while I finish setting the table.

Ugh. I force a smile. "No thanks, you take a load off."

He flashes me a grin with far too many teeth and sits down next to Edward. Edward looks between the two of us and scowls.

_Oh my silly, jealous SheepStraddler._

Dinner is the usual uneventful affair. Aunt Esme gossips, Jake asks me a string of monotonous questions and Carlisle and Edward simply eat quietly. I don't miss the looks Edward gives me though, hasty glances at my tits and irritated eye rolls thrown in Jake's direction. I occasionally catch his eye and hold his gaze as long as we dare. Carlisle watches us, he's no fool and has clearly guessed long ago that there is something between us, but he is yet to breathe a word of it.

I help with the dishes and then excuse myself to bed with a headache, but not before sending Edward a meaningful glance. Formalities over, let the games begin.

Edward leaves me waiting longer than usual. I know it's punishment for flirting a tiny bit with Jake at dinner, but honestly, how can he ever see that pathetic little lamb as a threat?

When an hour goes by though, I begin to feel a little anxious. Master chastising me is one thing, something I can easily handle and enjoy, but Edward's wrath makes my stomach genuinely heavy. My mind drifts towards what this actually means and my stomach clenches even more. Edward Masen's brand of fun on the farm is all well and good, but the genuine feelings I'm developing are frightening.

Finally, my window creaks open and Edward's long leg appears. He silently climbs inside and lies beside me on the bed. I say nothing but my heart races now that he is finally here.

We turn to face each other and I cautiously move a hand through his hair. When he leans into my touch my confidence grows and I move my mouth to his neck. I give him a gentle open-mouthed kiss and his arm wraps possessively over my hip.

"Does Master want to play?" I whisper, trying to keep the unexplained tremor out of my voice.

His voice is throaty. "No."

My heart stutters and I pull back to look at his face. His expression is soft in the dim light, nothing like the hard, clenched jaw from this afternoon.

"No?"

He smiles gently and captures my mouth in a rare, sweet kiss.

"No Master," he murmurs. "No Black Sheep. Just us, Bella."

_Bella_. My real name on his lips never fails to turn my insides to liquid.

All but one of our many sexual encounters have been about playing, about the game. About Naughty Black Sheep and her brooding Master. All except one warm, hazy afternoon under the old willow tree at the edge of the property, where the man who moved inside me was a hundred per cent Edward and Master was nothing but a memory. Where his eyes had glowed with something new and desperate. Where I had felt taken care of in a way I never had before. Ever since that day a tiny, buried part of me had wondered if I would ever sleep with that man again.

His eyes hold the same gentleness now as he moves forward to kiss me again. We begin slowly, softly, with tentative lips and gently nipping teeth. Soft tongues twisting together as our hands begin to explore unhurriedly.

Desperation rises up between us and increases our pace. I feel Edward's fingers on my shirt buttons, deftly undoing them. As he reaches inside to cup my breast he gasps into my mouth. I push up into his touch and slide my hands into his thick hair as he pushes his hips rhythmically against mine.

He pulls back to remove his shirt and I lift up to cover his tan, sculptured torso with my increasingly needy mouth.

The feel of his fingers teasingly sliding under my skirt has me trembling. I feel like I've waited for this orgasm for so long.

When we are nothing but thin underwear and warm, naked skin on top of my covers he whispers "Did you touch yourself today? After...the field."

I shake my head, shivering as he kisses my throat and teasingly rubs two fingers along my slit but over my panties.

"You waited for me?"

"Yes."

"Good girl...my good girl." He begins to slowly push his hand inside my panties. "My sweet Bella."

I let out an embarrassingly needy sound as he finally rubs a finger over my hard clit. I'm so strung-out I can already feel the opening strains of my orgasm.

"So close already," he whispers, his voice cracking slightly. "So desperate, Bella."

"My God, _yes_. Please..." His finger has stopped rubbing and is still, pressed firmly on my clitoris. I can't help writhing against his hand, desperate for the friction he is withholding.

"Not yet, don't come yet." He moves away from my clit and instead slips two fingers deep inside me. I'd be embarrassed by the gravelly moan that escapes my mouth if I wasn't so turned on.

Over and over he thrusts his fingers inside me, with the occasional brush of his thumb against my clit. He holds off my g-spot, quite intentionally I think, purposely driving me closer and closer to the edge without letting me fall.

I can do nothing but whimper and writhe and beg. When I get too loud Edward shushes me and covers my mouth with his to stifle any noise that might alert my aunt and uncle.

"You love that, don't you?" he says softly against my lips. "You love it when I finger-fuck you."

I murmur my agreement.

"And you are _mine_ to finger fuck. Mine to touch and taste. Mine to bend over and take." He pauses and the next word makes my heart ache. "Right?" That tiny dip in confidence is pure Edward and nothing like the Master I know.

"Yes," I assure him, getting closer and closer to the point of no return.

Everything begins to feel urgent; tiny vibrations begin in my hot, tight clit and I know I can't go back.

"Please," I stutter. "It's...I...now _PLEASE_."

Reading my desperation, Edward pushes his fingers forward to press against that magic spot inside whilst firmly rubbing with his thumb on the outside until my climax finally shoots around my body.

More and more, seconds and seconds, it doesn't feel like it will ever stop. I'm out of control and all I can hear is Edward's strained voice.

"Fuck, coming so hard, Bella. I can _see_ it. Your pussy twitching, it's still going, isn't it?"

He scrambles between my legs while I try to gather my senses, tiny tremors still assaulting my pussy.

"Gotta get inside...gotta feel that on my cock."

He fills me quickly with his dick, groaning in my ear, and I clench around him tightly, the final moments of that incredible orgasm gripping him from the inside. I feel limp and weak but at the same time more alive than ever before. He simply grasps me tightly to him and slams into me harder and harder. I wrap my heavy arms around him and scratch my nails into the back of his head until he shakes and shudders and stills, filling me with his cum and breathing heavily against my skin.

"Fuck," we both whisper, practically simultaneously, before collapsing beside each other in my tiny single bed. He wraps his arms around me, and pushes my damp hair away from my neck to place his lips there.

I thought Master had been giving me the best sex of my life, but it seems Edward is even better at rocking my world. And I _never_ want this summer to end.

**A/N**

**The third and final part of the story to follow...at some point. Along with the promised TS outtakes. When I've written them (and when I've had my baby lol!). Please let me know your thoughts by hitting that button below. Thank you for reading xxx**

**A x**


End file.
